


Parenting Lessons with Reyna and Annabeth

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were picked as partners for the parenting assignment in health class so now we have to take care of a baby together" Reynabeth AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Lessons with Reyna and Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr and I thought I'd post it here too. I love this prompt and I might continue it soon. Enjoy!

"Why do we have to do this?!"

"I don't know. This is bullshit."

Annabeth did NOT want to do this health project. Especially with Reyna. Her relationship with Reyna was complicated. They were rivals. They competed against each other all the time in everything from school to sports. But, they also had a lot in common, which made them have good qualities for being friends with each other. So, Annabeth thought taking care of a fake baby with Reyna was going to be...challenging.

Annabeth looked at the list of partners again. She found her and Reyna's name again and this time, their baby number. Baby #6. Annabeth walked over to the line of baby carriers, each one holding a robotic baby. She picked up the green baby carrier and brought it over to where her and Reyna were standing. The baby they were given was a girl (hence the daddy's girl bib she was wearing) with dark hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Funny, she looked like a genetic mix of Reyna and Annabeth. Annabeth wondered if that was on purpose, but then realized she was getting sidetracked and focused on the project.

"So, what do you think we should name her?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna thought for a moment and then said, "how about 'I really don't want to do this shitty project.'"

Although Annabeth agreed with not wanting to do the project, she groaned. "Listen, I know we compete a lot and this project is stupid, but we need to focus and be good parents if we want to get a decent grade," she said.

"You're right. How about we name her Bellona?" Reyna suggested.

"Huh, nice name choice. I prefer Greek mythology myself though. How about we shorten the name to Bella."

"Alright, sure. Now let's see how this thing works." Reyna picked up the instructions and started reading them. "So apparently there's a button on the baby's back that you press to turn it on. When the baby is on it will act like an actual baby. It will also record what you do with the baby so people know if you are harming it."

"Also, Mr. George said we can't turn the baby off, even when we go to sleep so we get the experience of a real baby." Annabeth added.

"Alright, let's try it." Reyna picked up the baby, turned her over, and unzipped the clothes in the back. "There it is." She said as she pressed the button, zipped the clothes back up, and turned Bella back around.

Bella began to coo. The robot moved her arms and head in a motion that made it seem real. She was actually quite cute. Reyna held her gently. She seemed like she'd be very good with kids. Annabeth on the other hand, didn't know much about handling children. They both looked at the baby, astonished by the realism, until she started to cry.

"Fuck, what do we do now?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I don't know, but should we really swear in front of the baby?" Reyna said.

"Says you, the queen of cussing!"

Annabeth reached for the fake bottle that came with the baby carrier. "Maybe this will help." Annabeth carefully put the bottle into Bella's mouth. She made little sucking noises, indicating that she was drinking it. When the noises stopped, Annabeth removed the bottle. The baby started to coo again, happy as can be.

"Hey, we make pretty good parents," Reyna joked.

Annabeth lightly slapped her shoulder. "Shut up, we still have a long way to go."

"Hey, we should exchange numbers," Reyna suggested. "We'll have to do this for a week after all, so it's best that we have each other's contacts."

"Good idea," Annabeth said, grabbing a post-it note and scribbling her cellphone number on it. Reyna did the same and the two girls gave each other their paper.

"Also...," Reyna began. "Maybe we could actually hang out sometime, like, not for the project, if you want." Annabeth could've sworn Reyna's cheeks looked red. Reyna rarely ever blushed. Annabeth had never even seen her blush.

"Sure," Annabeth said, smirking. "I'd love to." Maybe her and Reyna could get along after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leaving kudos or a comment will make me v happy :) (if you want me to continue this story please tell me!)


End file.
